New Life, Love and Trouble
by Vylenzh of Dream
Summary: Sakura Haruno pindah dari Suna ke Konoha untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dan normal. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan segala hal yang baru. Tapi yang terjadi— / "Dengan aku menjadi pacarmu kau akan menghentikan pem-bully-an yang aku terima?" / Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan "Tentu saja, Haruno. Apa yang tak bisa aku perbuat, eh?"
1. Chapter 00: Prolog

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Story by vylenzh**_

_**[Sakura H. & Sasuke U]**_

**AU, OOC and etc (standar warning applied)**

**-.-.-.-**

_Chapter 00: Prolog_

**-.-.-.-**

Hidup yang baru dimulainya kini adalah awal dari perubahan besar yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Yah, meskipun awalnya ia tak menyangkanya bahwa perubahan ini lebih rumit dibanding kehidupannya yang dulu. Ya, dulu—kehidupan yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

Ia, Sakura Haruno pindah dari Suna ke Konoha untuk mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dan normal dari kehidupan lamanya. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan segala hal yang baru dan berniat tak akan menciptakan masalah yang akan memperkeruh kehidupan barunya tersebut. Tapi yang terjadi—

Satu, ia tinggal di rumah sahabat ayahnya yang kebetulan tinggal di Konoha. Rumah itu ditempati oleh Rin Nohara dan seorang lagi—sepupu Rin-_neechan _(begitulah ia memanggilnya)bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dua, Sasuke Uchiha itu sungguh amat brengsek! Awalnya ia tak tahu kalau Sasuke yang tinggal bersama dengannya di rumah baru—ehem! koreksi—rumah Rin-_neechan. _Yang ia tahu awalnya Sasuke adalah cowok-aneh-penebar-pesona-nan-playboy-dan-brengsek yang tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi pacar. _What the hell!_

Tiga, Sasuke-brengsek-itu memang brengsek ternyata dia memintanya menjadi pacar karena taruhannya dengan sahabat pandanya itu—Gaara Sabaku yang juga tak kalah brengseknya—dia tak henti-hentinya menempel pada dirinya dan terus meminta menjadi pacarnya.

Empat, gara-gara Sasuke yang terus menempelnya itu dia kehilangan kesempatan menjadi anak baru yang tak banyak ulah dan normal. Cukup jijik mengatakan ini tapi Sasuke (oh, sungguh! Sakura benci mengatakannya) adalah salah satu idola di sekolahnya. Banyak cewek yang tergila-gila dengan pesona negatifnya. Akibatnya salah satu geng cewek-cewek centil pemuja Sasuke-pantat-ayam itu terus mem-_bully-_nya di hari-hari pertamanya di sekolah. Kata mereka, dia mencoba mencuri pangeran sekolah mereka. Hah! Sakura mau tertawa mendengarnya.

Lima, Sasuke masih belum menyerah mendekatinya dan terus memin—ah, bukan—tapi memaksa agar ia mau jadi pacarnya. Sasuke juga dengan akal busuk dan liciknya menjebaknya menebar gosip bahwa Sakura memohon-mohon agar dapat kencan dengan Sasuke. Gara-gara itu lebih banyak lagi _bully _yang ia terima dari fans sintingnya itu.

Enam, Sakura mau tidak mau tetap harus menjalani kehidupan barunya ini. Meskipun melenceng jauh dari perencanaan awalnya sebagai murid baru yang tidak banyak ulah dan normal. Dan omong-omong ia tidak mau diam saja di-_bully _terus. Karin cs—geng centil itu—akan menerima akibatnya dengan membangunkan singa betina yang sedang tidur.

Tujuh, Sasuke masih memaksanya menjadikannya pacar meskipun ia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuat Sasuke makin marah padanya. Dan kalian tahu akibatnya... ya, makin banyak yang mem-_bully-_nya entah tiba-tiba buku pelajaran di dalam tas miliknya hilang. Meja penuh coretan menjijikkan. Diguyur tiba-tiba saat di dalam bilik toilet. Loker penuh bau menjijikkan (dan Sakura tak mau membayangkan bau apa itu). Sialan! Mereka sungguh tak main-main. Menghina Sakura seperti ini! Tapi dengan sebanyak apapun hinaan yang ia terima, ia tidak akan dan tidak pernah mau menerima paksaan Sasuke menjadikannya pacar. Selamanya!

Delapan, _well _jika kalian penasaran. Sakura baru memulai hidupnya di Konoha selama 2 minggu. Kata normal yang awalnya ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari sudah tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Kehidupannya barunya kacau total. Dan ini akibat dari cowok brengsek bernama Sasuke itu.

Sembilan, ...

Tunggu! Kalian pasti tak akan mengerti hanya dengan catatan kehidupan dari Sakura Haruno yang ringkas diatas. Sakura akan menceritakannya dari awal kepindahannya ke Konoha dan semua kejadian buruk yang tiba-tiba menimpanya. Akibat-sebab, segalanya akan diceritakan. Tapi sebelum itu, dimanakah Sakura kini?

**-.-.-.-**

"—aku tak salah dengar 'kan?" Sasuke memicingkan alisnya heran dan terkejut.

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya, Uchiha." Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam.

"Oh, benarkah?" Bungsu Uchiha itu masih belum percaya. Atau tak yakin untuk percaya. Yah, bagaimana ia bisa percaya ketika gadis yang jadi bahan taruhannya yang selama 2 minggu berturut-turut ia paksa jadi pacar sampai di-_bully _satu sekolah dan tetap ngotot tidak mau menerima tawarannya untuk jadi pacar tiba-tiba mau jadi pacarnya?! Haha... Dunia makin lucu ya?

"Apakah telingamu sudah tuli, Uchiha?" Pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan sinisme dari gadis Haruno terlontar.

Sasuke memasang seringainya lebar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kau menyerah, eh, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencibir di akhir kalimat.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lagi kedua mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. "Aku bisa memercayaimu 'kan?"

"Hn?"

"Dengan aku menjadi pacarmu kau akan menghentikan pem-_bully-_an yang aku terima?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. "Tentu saja, Haruno. Apa yang tak bisa aku perbuat, eh?"

Sakura tak bisa tak memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sikap ke-pede-an milik Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi."

Sasuke tak menbalas ucapan Sakura. Tapi, telinganya mendengar dengan pasti yang dikatakan Sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke tersenyum atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Mudah dan bisa diatur. Kau akan melihat hasilnya hari Senin, Sakura."

Mendadak, Sakura merasa ada yang mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya mendengar Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke melihat ekspresi ganjil Sakura ketika ia memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia segera mendekati Sakura yang langsung mundur tapi segera dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Dan kupikir untuk selanjutnya kau bisa memanggilku—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Deru napasnya memberikan sinyal geli ke tubuh Sakura. "—Sasuke atau Sasuke-_kun _tak masalah_._"

Sakura berjengit geli dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Tidak sudi!"

Sasuke memasang senyum meremehkan. "Sakura, aku ini pacarmu sekarang. Baik-baik, bisa kan? Dan seharusnya kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada teman barumu itu." Sasuke menggeleng lemah sok merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang marah Sasuke. "Kau sudah berjanji, Uch—"

"Sst—" Jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel pada bibir Sakura. "Sasuke, Sakura. Itu peraturan pertama untuk menjadi pacarku. Aneh bila aku mendengar kau masih memanggilku Uchiha."

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan segala umpatan yang terpendam sejak tadi di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia harus sabar. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Baiklah, S-sa—" _Shit! _Bibirnya sulit sekali mengatakan nama terkutuk itu—nama pemuda di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali tak lama kemudian. "Sasuke," ucapnya dengan cepat. "Puas?"

"Oh, sungguh puas. Jadi, Sakura-ku Sayang. Kau akan melihat dunia barumu yang indah di hari Senin." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sakura memandang sebal kepergian Sasuke. Ia menghela napas memikirkan apakah keputusan yang diambilnya benar? Bukankah ia ingin hidup normal? Bukannya malah pacaran dengan idola nomor satu sekolah yang brengsek dan menyebalkan? Ah, Sakura tak tahu lagi! Konoha hanya menciptakan mimpi buruknya kembali!

Oh, Tuhan! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

**to be continued**

Hello~~

Ini cerita baru dan (mungkin) _comeback-_ku ke dunia perfanfiksian. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengganti nama penaku. Sori dengan kelabilan Author satu ini. Hihi...

Cerita di atas masih prolog alias masih nggak jelas. Intinya sih Sasuke disini kubuat jadi brengsek (sori, Sasuke-_kun _T_T) dan Sakura anak baru yang menginginkan hidup normal tapi malah yeah jadi berantakan. Selanjutnya ada di chapter berikutnya yang akan diusahakan update minggu depan. Dan di chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan sejak awal kepindahan Sakura sampai dia mau-maunya jadi pacar Sasuke.

_Okay, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 01: Anak Baru

**New Life, Love and Trouble**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Story by vylenzh**_

_**[Sakura H. & Sasuke U.]**_

**AU, OOC and etc (standar warning applied)**

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 01: Anak Baru**

**-.-.-.-**

Besok adalah hari Senin—hari yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hari yang indah. Blah—Sakura mengutuk janji Sasuke itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah pemuda satu ini yang tak berhenti membuatnya lelah.

Dunia yang indah? Hah! Sakura mau tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin bukan dunia yang indah tapi mimpi terburuk yang akan ditemuinya di hari Senin.

Argh! Sakura masih merutuki keputusannya dan apakah keputusannya ini benar? Kenapa ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri? Uh, Sakura pusing. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke balik bantal.

**Drrt. Drrt.**

Suara getaran dari ponsel miliknya membuatnya terbangun kembali. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura-chan? Apakah kau sakit? Kau ingin aku menjengukmu?'_

Tersenyum tipis ia membaca isi pesan tersebut. Lalu ia memeluk ponselnya ke dalam dekapannya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ya, benar. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak boleh ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ini adalah resiko dari hal yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak boleh ragu dan membuat teman barunya tersiksa hanya karena alasan tidak jelas.

Membuka kedua matanya kembali ia mengingat kembali hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha. Kepindahannya. Hari pertamanya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dan pem-_bully-_an tanpa alasan jelas ia terima. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setiap detail yang terjadi.

**-.-.-.-**

**Dua Minggu Sebelumnya**

"Sakura... bangun, Nak. Kita sudah sampai." Ayah dari gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu menggoyang pelan tubuh anaknya yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Sakura..." ulang Kizashi Haruno kepada putri semata wayangnya itu lagi.

Menggeliat pelan, Sakura membuka matanya—menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada ayahnya. "Pagi, Ayah."

"Pagi, pagi... Ini sudah sore, gadis kecil. Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai di rumah teman Ayah." Kizashi berkata gemas kepada Sakura. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil diikuti Sakura. "Ayo..." ajak Kizashi dibalas anggukan lemah Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke pintu rumah tersebut yang tertutup rapat. Sakura memandangi lingkungan rumah tersebut sembari menunggu ayahnya yang sedang membunyikan bel rumah dan menunggu tuan rumah menyambut mereka berdua.

"Iya, sebentar!" Sebuah balasan dari dalam rumah tampak terburu-buru. Tak sampai satu menit, seorang wanita berpotongan rambut pendek menyambut mereka. "Ah, Kizashi-_senpai_!"

"Rin, apa kabar?" balas Kizashi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Maaf ya sudah mengganggu."

Wanita yang dipanggil Rin menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan _senpai _dan putri _senpai _yang manis ini. Siapa namanya?" Kedua mata Rin beralih ke sesosok gadis di samping Kizashi.

"_Etto konnichiwa _Rin-_san_," sapa Sakura sopan. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno," lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar. Sakura. Nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. "Aku Rin Nohara. Adik kelas ayahmu. Senang bertemu denganmu ya Sakura-_chan,_" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima oleh Sakura.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Rin-_san_."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

**-.-.-.-**

"Ayah... benar tidak bisa menginap?" Sakura bertanya pelan kepada ayahnya yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi padahal baru 2 jam mereka tiba di sini.

"Maaf ya Sakura-_chan. _Ayah ada urusan yang tidak boleh ditinggal. Baik-baik ya." Kizashi menepuk sayang bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. Tak apa, ucapnya dalam hati. Toh di Suna ia juga biasa ditinggal pergi ayahnya.

"Hati-hati ya. Jangan ngebut," pesan Sakura sambil mengantar ayahnya keluar rumah.

"Iya, Sakura Sayang..." balas Kizashi lembut. "Omong-omong Ayah sudah menitipkan keperluan sekolah barumu kepada Rin tadi. Jangan buat ulah di sekolah nanti. Jangan sampai Ayah mendengar kabar seperti kabar yang selalu Ayah terima dari sekolah lamamu itu."

Sakura merengut, mengingat masa lalunya yang memang tidak cukup baik. "Iya, Ayah. Sakura akan menjadi anak baik dan normal di sekolah nanti."

Kizashi menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayah percaya kepadamu. Sudah ya, Ayah pergi dulu. Berisitirahatlah. Sampaikan salamku kepada Rin."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Sang Ayah melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah tersebut sampai tak terjangkau lagi oleh sepasang mata hijau Sakura bersamaan dengan senyum Sakura yang mulai menghilang.

"Sakura-_chan._" Panggilan Rin membuat Sakura menoleh ke dalam rumah mendapati Rin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Ayahmu sudah pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Masuklah. Udara malam tak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Sakura memandang jalan yang baru dilewati ayahnya sebelum menuruti ucapan Rin untuk memasuki rumah.

"Rin-_neesan,_" panggilnya setelah memasuki rumah. Ia juga mengganti panggilannya kepada Rin.

"Iya?" balas Rin.

"Kata Ayah, Rin-_neesan _tidak hidup sendiri. Bukankah ada sepupu Rin-_neesan _juga?" tanya Sakura yang memang sudah sedari tadi penasaran tidak melihat seorang pun selain Rin yang tinggal disini.

"Oh, itu." Rin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Sepupu _neesan _sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Dia akan pulang besok."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sepupu _neesan _juga seumuran denganmu. Kalian juga akan satu sekolah. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik ya."

"Yah, semoga..."

**-.-.-.-**

Jam di laptop Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi sang pemilik laptop masih berkutat dengan tulisannya. Kacamata berwarna merahnya masih bertengger cantik di wajahnya. Kedua mata _emerald-_nya berkutat kepada tulisan di _microsoft word _yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk selesai.

Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan Sakura untuk beristirahat karena efek perjalanan penjang yang dilaluinya tadi tak dihiraukannya. Ia lebih memprioritaskan tulisan di laptopnya—rutinitas malamnya yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

Ketika sudah mendekati tengah malam, barulah Sakura menyerah. Ia akan menyelesaikan tulisannya di esok hari bila ada kesempatan. Kedua matanya sudah tak bersahabat lagi. Ia harus beristirahat.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya ia berbaring di kasur yang masih terasa baru di punggungnya. Semoga ia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan suasana baru di sekitarnya.

Sangat baru malahan. Ia bahkan berpikir ulang, apakah dirinya akan baik-baik saja di Konoha. Di rumah ini. Di sekolah nanti. Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru? Apakah ia bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk di masa lalunya? Apakah ia bisa melupakan kekecewaan yang dialaminya di Suna? Penyesalan, nasib buruk dan pengkhianatan yang dialaminya?

Semoga iya. Doa Sakura di malam pertamanya di Konoha.

**-.-.-.-**

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup ke sela-sela jendela kamar Sakura. Menggeliat lemas, Sakura terbangun dengan kedua mata yang tampak berat untuk membuka. Sakura masih mengantuk sekali. Sungguh! Sepertinya efek begadang semalam dan rasa lelah akibat perjalanan kemarin mulai mengefek terhadap tubuhnya.

"Sakura-_chan,_" panggilan Rin dan ketukan di pintunya . "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura memaksa tubuhnya bangun. "Sudah," jawab Sakura lemah. Ia menguap lebar kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah bangun."

"Oh..." balas Rin. "Kukira kau masih tidur dan tidak jadi untuk masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

"T-tidak!" ucap Sakura cepat. "Aku jadi bersekolah hari ini. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Sakura segera membuka pintu dimana Rin masih berdiri di luar kamarnya. "Pagi, Rin-_neesan. _Maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat bangun."

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak harus bersekolah hari ini. Kau bisa menundanya sampai besok."

Sakura menggeleng menolak. "Tidak. Aku ingin masuk hari ini. Maaf ya merepotkan..."

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Sudah sana mandi."

Sakura menggumam 'iya' pelan sedangkan Rin turun ke bawah—sepertinya akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian gadis bermahkota merah muda itu segera ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya tersebut—mempersiapkan keperluan untuk hari barunya ini.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hidden Leaf International School**

Pukul 7 pagi, lingkungan salah satu sekolah elit di kota Konoha itu sudah tampak ramai dengan warga sekolah yang sudah berdatangan. Para siswa maupun siswi yang saling menyapa, mengobrol entah apa dan saling bersenda gurau—seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tak ada yang membedakan hari ini dengan hari-hari kemarin selain... suasana ribut di sebuah koridor dimana tiga siswi tampak sedang mendiskusikan atau menggosipkan sesuatu.

"Anak baru?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya. "Kau dengar darimana?"

Ino Yamanaka—sang informan berdecak kepada teman rambut merahnya itu. "Dari ruang guru. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tadi ketika mengantarkan tugas matematika ke meja Shiranui-_sensei. _Para guru sedang membicarakannya tadi, kata mereka anak baru ini berasal dari Suna."

"Lalu?" Karin Uzumaki—pemilik dari rambut merah itu lanjut bertanya.

"Hanya itu," jawab Ino setelah menutup pintu lokernya rapat.

"Berarti..." Sahutan lain yang datang dari belakang Ino ikut dalam percakapan mereka. "Itu bukan informasi yang berarti, Ino." Senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai dari Shion Miko tercipta. Dia melanjutkan, "Selama anak baru itu tak mengganggu kita, dia tak lebih seperti sampah tak berguna yang hanya perlu kita abaikan. Seperti itu kan, Karin?" Sepasang mata lavender pucat Shion beralih ke Karin yang balas menyeringai.

"Kau benar Shion," balas Karin. "Selama dia tak membuat ulah hanya abaikan saja."

"Omong-omong bagaimana dengan gadis sialan itu?" lanjut Karin kepada kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Shion tampak berpikir siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Karin sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Yah, salah dia juga sih. Siapa suruh dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun _kita. Benar kan?"

"Benarkah? Dia sudah pindah?" tanya Ino memastikan. "Syukurlah. Pesaing kita berkurang satu."

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ino... dia bukan pesaing kita. Dia hanyalah sampah yang harus kita bersihkan karena mengganggu jalan kita. Mengerti?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku salah bicara..."

Setelahnya ketiga gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sembari berjalan ke ruang kelas mereka—kelas 11-2 sebelum seorang gadis tak sengaja menabrak mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Karin kesal karena dialah yang ditabrak oleh gadis tak jelas yang berani-beraninya menghalangi jalannya.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mendongak mendapati 3 orang siswi menatapnya tajam. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak lihat jalan dengan benar." Ia menunduk sopan meminta maaf. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Karin menatap sebal gadis asing di hadapannya. "Seharusnya kau menggunakan kedua matamu dengan benar. Dasar tak berguna," desis Karin.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Dia ber-_ojigi _lagi.

Ino menepuk bahu Karin. "Sudahlah. Ayo ke kelas. Tak berguna juga menghabiskan waktu kita disini. Ayo," ajak Ino sambil menarik lengan Karin. Shion mengikuti kedua temannya, sebelumnya ia melirik gadis yang sepertinya anak baru itu.

Anak baru itu menghela napas panjang dan bergumam tak jelas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti karena kecerobohannya. Melihat itu Shion segera memanggil anak baru itu pelan—melirik ke belakangnya ia melihat Karin dan Ino sudah cukup jauh untuk tak menguping.

"Kau anak baru?" Shion menanyai gadis di hadapannya yang mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya memperingatkan. Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat ulah di sekolah ini atau membuat masalah yang membuat gadis merah tadi marah. Jika kau ingin bertahan lama berada di sekolah ini bersikaplah seperti seseorang yang tak mendengar atau melihat apapun."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku tahu. Selain itu aku tak peduli dengan sekolah ini atau apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti." Shion berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis baru di belakangnya yang menatapnya bosan. Menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik, mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan salah satu siswa kepadanya dimana keberadaan ruang guru.

**-.-.-.-**

Bel masuk telah dibunyikan sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Seluruh koridor HILIS (Hi Leaf International School) sudah sepi. Seluruh murid sudah memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali kelas 11-2 yang berada di lantai 2. Hanya saja kebisingan masih mendominasi ruang kelas tersebut sebelum seorang guru dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi dan tampang malas memasuki ruang kelas tersebut diikuti seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Pagi," sapa Kakashi Hatake—nama guru tersebut—singkat. "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu Haruno-_san._"

Sakura Haruno tersenyum tipis lalu ber-_ojigi _singkat. "Sakura Haruno. Aku dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi menatap heran anak baru di sampingnya.

"Ya _sensei_."

Kakashi mendesah pelan. "Baiklah singkat dan jelas. Silakan duduk di sana, Haruno-_san_," ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong.

Mengangguk mengerti, Sakura berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Tadi dia sempat melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya dan entah kebetulan atau apa dia sekelas dengan 3 gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi pagi. Tapi sudah jelas terlukis di benaknya ia tak akan membuat ulah jadi ia biarkan saja dan mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari beberapa murid di kelas barunya.

Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi murid baik di sekolahnya, tak berbuat ulah dan normal. Cukup itu dan semoga segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Untungnya Kakashi Hatake tak terlalu mendiamkan kelas ini dan mulai mengabsen jadi pandangan penasaran dari murid lainnya berhenti sementara.

"Gaara Sabaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara Sabaku?" ulang Kakashi lagi.

Seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya. "Itu _sensei _dia tak masuk."

"Lagi?" Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Kakashi. Dia kemudian tampak mencoret sesuatu di buku yang di pegangnya.

"Dan Sasuke Uchiha juga." Sahutan murid lain terdengar lagi.

Kakashi berhenti menulis dan menatap kedua bangku kosong yang tampaknya sudah familiar di matanya. "Lagi-lagi dua bocah ini..." geram Kakashi kesal. "Ketua kelas."

Seorang siswa yang bergaya rambut seperti nanas berdiri. "Ya, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Hubungi salah satu dari mereka dan tanyakan sekarang mereka ada dimana. Jika masih tak ada jawaban... terpaksa aku akan menelepon wali mereka."

Sakura memandang dua bangku kosong yang sepertinya ulah dari dua murid yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi. Tapi ia tak peduli sih. Sakit di kepalanya yang sedang dipedulikannya kini. Sepertinya akibat efek begadang semalam.

Ah, sakit di kepalanya benar-benar memusingkan. Sakura mengeluh lirih dan memejamkan matanya berharap mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

**-.-.-.-**

"Ya ampun. Memar-memar apa ini, Uchiha-_san, _Sabaku-_san_?" tanya seseorang dari sebuah ruangan kesehatan—UKS HILIS. Shizune sang dokter sekolah bersidekap di hadapan dua siswa yang nyengir kepadanya.

"Jatuh, benar kan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang di sebelahnya.

Gaara mengangguk meyakinkan sang dokter. "Benar _sensei, _kami jatuh. Tolong obati kami ya..."

Shizune berdecak kesal kepada dua langganan ruang kerjanya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut dengan kenakalan kalian. Hanya berhenti membuatku kerepotan, mengerti?"

Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, _sensei. _Kami akan berusaha takkan membuat Anda kerepotkan."

"Aku pegang janji kalian." Shizune melanjutkan, "Sekarang sini, aku obati kalian berdua..."

**-.-.-.-**

Setelah mengobati Sasuke dan Gaara, Shizune pergi dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara sendirian dengan perban yang terbebat di luka-luka mereka.

"Hari ini mau masuk tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sembari melirik pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku malas," jawab Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Apakah kau tahu ada anak baru di kelas kita?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kita bahkan tidak masuk sekolah dua hari ini," sahut Sasuke sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Gaara yang duduk bosan dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Shion Miko memberitahuku," ucap Gaara tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Dia perempuan dan dari Suna."

"Aku tak tertarik." Sasuke menutup matanya kembali. "Dan jika dia dari Suna, mungkin dia kenalanmu. Suna kampung halamanmu kan?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Kemudian ia lanjut berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya sebuah permainan untuk mengurangi kebosanan kita terhadap sekolah memuakkan ini. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Gaara—tertarik akan ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Atau tepatnya aku mempertaruhkan mobil baruku kepadamu asal kau memenuhi tantanganku," ucap Gaara sambil mengerling ke mobil barunya yang berada di tempat parkir sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukankah mobil itu kaubeli dengan uang yang kau tabung sendiri? Kau takkan menyesal?"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau akan memenuhi tantangan ini," cibir Gaara. "Dan kau perlu tahu jika kau tak dapat memenuhi tantangan dariku maka aku akan mengambil motormu dan kau harus mencium Karin Uzumaki di hadapan anak sekelas. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Sasuke mendecih mendengar balasan yang harus ia terima jika gagal. "Oke. Apa tantangannya?"

Gaara menyeringai senang. "Aku menantangmu—"

**-.-.-.-**

"Kau yakin tak apa sendiri, Haruno?" Shikamaru—ketua kelas 11-2 tampak memperhatikan wajah pucat anak baru di kelasnya itu.

"Tak apa. Selain itu aku ingat dimana letak UKS. Kau bisa mengantarku sampai sini saja. Kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Berisitirahatlah. Jika makin parah, minta izin pulang saja hari ini."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Nara—"

"Shikamaru saja," potongnya. Shikamaru lalu berbalik. "Cepat sembuh ya," kata Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Sakura tak bisa tak menahan senyumnya melihat keakraban Shikamaru. Ah, sepertinya hari-harinya akan seperti bayangannya. Normal.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana ia segera akan membuka pintu ketika mendengar percakapan antar dua lelaki. Tangannya menggantung di udara mendengar percakapan itu yang tak sengaja tertangkap telinganya.

"Cowok-cowok brengsek," gumamnya lirih. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempermainkan seorang anak baru untuk sebuah bahan taruhan?" Sakura menahan amarah di dalam hatinya.

"Kasihan sekali anak baru itu," lanjutnya kesal.

Ia yang awalnya ingin beristirahat ke UKS tak jadi. Ia lebih baik menahan sakitnya daripada satu ruangan dengan cowok-cowok brengsek yang tak punya malu dengan menjadikan seseorang bahan taruhan.

Omong-omong Sakura tak mendengar pembicaraan itu dari awal jadi dia tak tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan adalah dia, Sakura Haruno.

**-.-.-.-**

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE-_KUN! _GAARA-_KUN!_ KYAAAA!" Teriakan dari para siswi kelas 11-2 menggema siang hari itu karena kedatangan dua pangeran sekolah mereka yang antara terpaksa dan tidak terpaksa harus kembali ke kelas karena perintah sang wali kelas atas perantara sang ketua kelas karena jika menolak surat panggilan untuk orangtua.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum amat tipis membalas teriakan dari fansnya. Tanpa menyapa seorang pun di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Karin yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun, _Gaara-_kun, _aku pikir kalian tidak datang hari ini. Aku khawatir sekali," ucap Karin dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Dan luka itu apakah baik-baik saja? Darimana kalian mendapatkan luka itu? Apakah kalian berkelahi? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke memandang bosan gadis di depannya. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat ia memegang tangan Karin. "Uzumaki, bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku lelah,"—_dan muak melihatmu. _Lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Oh benarkah? Maaf." Karin tampak menyesal mengganggu 'pangeran'-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino mendatangi mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Pertanyaan itu lagi,"_ ucap Sasuke kesal di dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap memasang wajah 'baik-baik'-nya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yamanaka. Ada apa?"

Menyodorkan sebuah botol kepada Sasuke. "Ini adalah obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kuharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kalian berdua."

Sasuke ingin mengabaikan botol tersebut sebelum diterima Gaara dengan senang. "_Thanks _Ino. Kau baik sekali. Aku pastikan akan meminumnya," ucap Gaara lalu mengantongi botol tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Aku menantikannya."

Karin memandang sebal gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya. "Ino, kurasa mereka butuh istirahat. Ayo pergi," ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Ino ke bangku dimana Shion duduk dengan kalem memandangi mereka. Karin lalu melepas Ino kasar duduk di bangkunya.

"Karin, kenapa? Sakit tau. Lihat—"

"Ino..." desis Karin tajam. "Kau tahu batas-batasannya kan?"

"Batas-batas? Ah itu... Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tidak peduli," potong Karin. "Bahkan jika kau teman. Apabila mencuri milikku aku tak akan main-main. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku harus selalu berada satu langkah di belakangmu."

**-.-.-.-**

Setelah dua pengganggu—Karin dan Ino—pergi. Gaara dan Sasuke memandangi seluruh anak sekelasnya dan mereka terheran mendapati tidak ada wajah baru di kelas mereka.

"Kau yakin anak baru itu berada di kelas kita?" Sasuke memandang ragu Gaara yang juga tampak tak yakin.

"Aku tak mengerti. Sepertinya Shion memberitahuku anak baru itu di kelas kita." Gaara menyahut. "Mungkinkah dia di kelas lain?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menendang kursi di depannya. "Hei alis tebal," panggilnya ke murid yang duduk di depannya. Seorang pemuda pemilik rambut aneh dengan mata bundar dan kacamata culun bertengger di wajahnya.

"I-iya?" Takut-takut Rock Lee—nama pemuda itu—menjawab. Ia memandang takut wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"Apakah di kelas kita ada anak baru?"

Mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dimana dia?"

Rock Lee menatap sekitarnya dan kemudian menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu, Uchiha-_san,_" jawabnya. "Ta-tadi pagi Ha-haruno-_san _pergi ke UKS karena sakit."

Gaara dan Sasuke lalu berpandangan tampak memikirkan satu hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Hadap ke depan. Jangan menoleh lagi," perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti Lee tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jadi..." Gaara menatap Sasuke tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah mungkin...?"

"U-uchiha-_san_!" Sasuke yang akan membalas perkataan Gaara menggeram kesal mendengar panggilan Rock Lee.

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk menghadap ke depan?"

Lee langsung menunduk takut. "Ma-maaf! Ak-aku hanya mau bilang itu—" Lee menunjuk ke seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk. "Anak baru di kelas kita," ucap Lee lalu langsung membalikkan badan—tak menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, sang putri datang," celetuk Gaara.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura langsung bangkit dan mendatanginya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang mau kaulakukan?!" Seruan Gaara tak dihiraukannya. Langkah Sasuke mantap mendatangi Sakura yang langsung terbengong mendapati pemuda tampan (di masa depan Sakura merutuki panggilan pertamanya untuk Sasuke) mendatanginya dan berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menciptakan keheningan di kelas 11-2 karena ulah dari pangeran mereka.

"Hei kau, jadilah pacarku," ucap Sasuke yang langsung disambut teriakan-teriakan dari kelas 11-2 yang semula hening. Tapi dari teriakan-teriakan tersebut dan kekagetan atas ulah Sasuke, gadis di hadapannya lah yang paling menerima efek dari ulah Sasuke.

Dan Sakura tak bisa membalas apapun selain—"Apa?"

**to be countinued**

Hai...

Pada akhirnya flashback-nya mungkin menghabiskan beberapa chapter. Hehe. Moga spoiler di prolog tidak membuat para readers bosan dan meng-kik tombol back tanpa review ya?

**Balas Review (Anonymous only—**_**yang lain di-PM ya)**_

**Miss. M: **Sepertinya yang akan terjadi di hari Senin masih lama. Terimakasih sudah penasaran-dattebane. Hehe ^^

Dan buat reviewer: **hanazono yuri, Miss. M, azriel kanhaya, suket alang-alang, Yuria Asahina, Re UchiHaru Chan, **dan **mira(titik)cahya(titik)1**. Kalian adalah penyemangat. Terimakasih ya.

Thanks juga buat semua favorite dan follower (juga yang numpang lewat) di fanfic satu ini.

Berminat buat review?


End file.
